The True Heir
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Rewrite of Heirs. After the battle between the Pridelands and Outlands Queen Nala's unexpected pregnancy leads to a lot of drama erupting in the Pride Lands and the reveal of a secret Anti-Scar pride. With the secret pride's help can Princess Kiara save her family and future kingdom in time. Before the evils of the past destroy it all, all the while trying to find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers and writers. I'm currently in the slumps with coming up with the next chapter of Innocence II. Therefore I will be taking a mini break and start another rewrite of one of my best viewed stories for fresh eyes and the ones who enjoyed the original. Heirs. Just a few changes and rearranging of words. As always I own nothing but a few OCs, and some of the story. Everything else belongs to my good friend TMNTTLK Lover. Please remember to leave a review, thank you.**

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Spreading her golden warmth across the land, in the middle of the kingdom, the Pridelands stood a majestic mountain structure known as priderock. Out of the main cave walked the current queen of the Pridelands. Queen Nala walked over to a edge and emptied her insides till her throat and stomach hurt.

"Nala, love are you alright?"

The peachy cream lioness wiped dull tasting silva off her muzzle before she moved her slightly dull green eyes to see her mate and king, King Simba. The golden lion walked over and nuzzled her.

"When are you going to see Rafiki? You have been like this for six weeks straight."

Nala sighed long and heavy. "I know. I guess I have no choice."

Simba gave his mate another nuzzle. "Take someone with you. To ease my worrying."

Nala rolled her eyes before smirking. "You worry to much."

Simba chuckled before standing. "You should go, while it's still cool."

Nala nodded before heading into the cave, along with Simba.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

Nala sat on the royal platform and watched her daughter and son in law leave with Simba. Today Simba is giving them their king and queen lessons. She would of took Kiara but she unfortunately had to see Rafiki. A light nuzzle brought the queen out of her head. She moved her eyes to see her mother in law, Sarabi.

"Nala, dear is everything alright?"

Nala sighed before looking towards the cave entrance. "I was just thinking. Simba wants me to go see Rafiki. But doesn't want me to go alone."

The dark beige lioness nodded. "Well I'm in the afternoon hunt. I can come with you...if you want."

Nala smiled brightly at the older lioness. "Oh Sarabi, I'll love that."

Sarabi smiled and nuzzled her daughter in law. "Well let's go before that heatwave hits us."

Nala stood with a stretch before heading out of the cave with Sarabi. The cool grass was relaxing to walk through. But the quietness was eating Nala alive. She cleared her throat before looking at the lioness walking by her side.

"Scar sure does a number on his mates."

Sarabi was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Not all of them."

Nala looked at the former queen in confusion. "Scar had more than one mate?"

Sarabi nodded before looking at the sky. "Eshe."

Nala tilted her head to the side. "Eshe?"

"You don't remember her because she tended to stay away from the pride. But she gave birth a little bit after you left. She loved Scar but also hated him. That's why she took her cubs and left. She tended to stay away from us...till she found Scar out. She didn't want her sons to follow after their father. Especially since the oldest was healthy and...well you get it."

Nala looked down and pinned her ears. "The poor thing. She must of been devastated."

Sarabi nodded and was about to say something when Rafiki's tree came in her line of vision. "We're here. You go in, I'll wait for you by the water hole."

Nala nuzzled her mother in law before heading into the tree tunnel that leads into Rafiki's area. While the dark beige lioness headed for the small water hole nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

**LucianLycan thank you for the review and follow. I will update as long as you continue to be interested. Now here's the second chapter of The True Heir.**

Sarabi had walked over to the small water hole and laid under a tree. She rested her head on her light beige paws. While she waited she thought about what has happened in the past two years since her beloved granddaughter was born. Kiara reminds her so much of herself and Mufasa. Since Zira killed her first grandcub, Kopa, Simba has been overprotective over the poor princess. But meeting young Kovu that faithful morning was the best thing that could of happened. A year and a half later her granddaughter and Kovu meets again. While he was staying Kiara found upendi with the young lion. That led to end of a old fuel and the union of the two prides.

The dark beige lioness sighed heavily. She hoped that Kiara was actually in love and not have thought she fell in love. With the first charming lion she met. It was true that Simba went protecting to a whole different level. He forbid any male in the pride lands and the lionesses had to meet the rogues or their mates at the border. Sarabi closed her orange eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Sarabi..."

Sarabi's dark brown rimmed ears perked before she opened her eyes and looked up to see Nala. "Nala, what did Rafiki say?"

The peachy cream lioness turned her head and let out a long, shakey breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sarabi's eyes widened as she gasped. "This is so unexpected. I thought we will hear that Kiara is pregnant." the former queen smiled before nuzzling her daughter in law. "I'm thrilled none the less."

Nala smiled lightly before standing with a sigh. "I hope Simba feels the same."

Sarabi stood with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he will. Come let's go tell him."

Nala nodded and followed Sarabi back to pride rock.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

"Daddy..."

"Daddy!"

Simba shook his head before looking at his daughter, to see worry in her orange eyes. The golden orange lioness shared a look with her mate before focusing on her father.

"Daddy, is everything alright?"

Simba sighed heavily before nuzzling his daughter. "Kiara, I'm just worried about your mother. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Kiara's ears pinned against her head as the concern grew. "I hope she's okay..."

Kovu nuzzled his mate reassuring her. "I'm sure Queen Nala is fine. Why not head back and wait for her?"

Simba smiled lightly at his son in law. "That's a very good idea. Come on."

Kovu and Kiara followed Simba towards pride rock right as Sarabi and Nala returned. The golden lion ran over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"What did Rafiki say? Are you alright?"

Nala looked at Sarabi, the dark beige lioness nodded with a smile. Nala sighed and was about to respond when a light tan lioness with a shaggy light tan hair tuff on her head, ran over.

"Sarabi, there you are! Sarafina is looking for you!"

The small group casted their eyes on her, causing the light tan lioness to make a short stop. She moved her purplish eyes between the lions and lionesses present. Her lightly dark brown rimmed ears pinned against her head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt..."

The peachy cream lioness shook her head with a smile. "That's okay. Would you bring my mother here? Tell her it's important."

Vitani bowed before running off. Nala and the others sat in silence before a dark cream lioness came running over with Vitani. Sarafina nuzzled her daughter before stepping back with concern in her light green eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard you went to see Rafiki."

Nala waited until everyone was seated before looking at Simba. "What I'm about to say is surprising and unexpected." she let out a long, shakey breath. "I'm pregnant...again."

Kiara was dazed for a moment before princess ran over and embraced her mother. "Oooh mother. I'm going to be a big sister!"

Simba watched this for a minute before sighing. "Nala..."

Nala looked at her mate with unsure in her eyes. "Simba...I know this wasn't planned and you're not happy..."

Simba's orange eyes widened in shock. "Nala! Yes I'm surprised but I'm happy. Don't forget that."

Nala smiled brightly and lovingly before nuzzling into Simba's lush red mane. "We should tell the pride."

Simba nodded in agreement before standing and along with Nala and the others they headed to the area where the pride would be.


	3. Chapter 3

A young light cream lioness sat in the crowd of lionesses as Simba and Nala announced the future birth of their cub. She waited until the pride finished congratulating the new parents and went their own way. When Simba was alone the light cream lioness walked over to the golden lion who was standing at the peak looking over the kingdom.

"Father?"

The lion king moved his gaze from land below to the young lioness that joined his side. A warm smile formed before he gave the younger lioness a nuzzle. "Serena, it's good to see you. Where have you been?"

The light cream lioness sighed before responding. "Father..."

Simba wasn't actually Serena's father but after her mother's death, the king took pitty and raised the orphaned cub along side Kiara. The golden lion sensed something was off. Simba frowned before giving his adopted daughter a small nuzzle.

"Serena, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Serena gave a long, deep breath before looking at the lion she known as a father since her mother's passing. "Since you let Kovu in and there's no more threats with the outsiders...I was wondering if you would let my mate stay?"

Simba's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Your mate?"

Serena smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Tau is a nice rogue who is seeking a pride. His old pride is old fashion and exiled him because he wasn't of royal blood."

Simba looked back at his kingdom and sighed. "Alright. But I would like to meet him before I let him in."

Serena smiled brightly before leaping on the older lion, sending him to the smooth, rocky surface. "Thanks father! He's by the southern border now."

Simba stood and stretched before smiling at the young lioness. "Let's go meet Tau."

TLKTLKTLKTLK

A creamy beige young lion paced at the southern border of the Pride Lands. Worry was clearly shown in his brown eyes. Did the king find out? Is he and his pride on their way? His light brown rimmed ears perked at the sound of someone approaching. His ears pinned against his head as he growled.

"Sahir!"

A evil chuckle was heard before a dark gray lion walked out of some bushes with a evil grin. "My friend...is this how we greet?"

The creamy beige lion snarled with bared teeth. "I'm not your friend and never was! I'm not supporting you, Sahir!"

The grin faded before the dark gray lion growled. "Just because you refused to help won't mean a thing! Your mate is going down with the rest of them!"

"Tau!"

The creamy beige lion snarled at the older lion. "Go. We are done here!"

Sahir smiled before laughing darkly. "Don't bet on it."

Like a flash the dark gray lion was gone just as Serena and Simba appeared. Tau let out a sigh of relief before nuzzling his mate and turned to the golden lion with a bow.

"It's a honour to finally meet you, your highness."

Simba looked over at Serena and seen her beaming. Something he has not seen since...Anita's death. With a sigh he moved his eyes back to the young lion that would be his son in law. "Welcome to the pride."

Tau smiled before nuzzling his mate. As the now three pridelanders head back towards pride rock, they was not aware of a pair of green eyes watching before disappearing with a snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Jasiri belongs to TMNTTLK Lover, now without further ado here's chapter four.**

Sahir stalked through the cracked, barren surface of the outlands. His mind was was going a million miles an hour. The dark gray lion had his plan to avenge his father all worked out. Now he has to come up with another one. Thanks to that selfish runt, Sahir growled just at the thought of Tau. But one mishap is not going to ruin his chance to make his father proud. The dark gray lion crossed the desert and walked through some tall ferns. That led to lush green grass, surrounding the plains was a raging river. In the middle of the plains sat a very large cave that was inside the base of a mountain. Prey was plenty but nothing like the Pride Lands, where he is in tilted to rule.

"Sahir!"

Sahir moved his green eyes towards the voice to see a dark golden lioness run over. Once she got to the dark gray lion, she nuzzled into his black mane. Sahir smiled before nuzzling the lioness back.

"Did Tau agree?"

Sahir growled before shaking his head. "The bastard crossed me!"

The dark golden lioness sighed before looking at her mate with pale blue eyes. "I had a feeling that useless waste of fur would back out." then a evil grin formed. "But that's okay because I have information that would benefit the both of us."

Sahir looked at his mate in silence for a long moment before responding. "What's this information, Zalia?"

Zalia smiled before looking towards the cave. "Queen Nala is expecting as well. When our cubs are born we can turn those spawns of the false Simba against one another."

Sahir thought about it before he shook his head and growled. "That's not going to work! Zira tried it and that traitor..."

Zalia's pale blue eyes narrowed as she sneered. "I'm sorry but Zira was a fool! Kovu wasn't biologically Zira's. But our cubs are ours...there won't be any mistakes."

-O-

The pride had welcomed Tau with open arms. A week after Tau was accepted, not only did Serena announce she was pregnant, but Vitani is pregnant as well. The light tan lioness had met a wondering rogue. They talked and as the days went by, their relationship reached a higher level. For the rogue to leave a few days later. Out of all the excitement of the upcoming births, Kiara was getting ready to lead the hunting party for the first time. Kovu sat at the peak watching his mate lead a group of lionesses to the hunting fields.

"You should be proud. Kiara has come a long way from what I heard."

The dark brown lion looked over his shoulder and smiled at his cubhood friend. "Jasiri. I haven't seen much of you lately."

The rusty brown lioness giggled before sitting by the older lion's side. "I guess not. With all of the kingly lessons you have."

Kovu frowned at his friend. "Jas, I'll always have time for you. Your my best friend..."

Jasiri smiled before giving her friend a friendly nuzzle. "If you're not busy...can we go for a stroll like old times?"

Kovu smiled brightly before standing. "Of course."

As the two young lions climbed down the rocky slope, they were not aware of Sarabi sitting in the main cave with a sad expression.


End file.
